Waige One Shots
by Idk. A
Summary: A bunch of Waige one shots, they're all random. It's rated T but some chapters may be rated M. (I'll put the rating before each chapter)
1. Humming

**A/N I do not own scorpion, the song in this story is Only one by Katharine McPhee.**

 _I remember the moon and the stars in your eyes_

 _I'm dreaming of you and I_

 _One of those reckless nights_

Walter was walking downstairs when he heard it. When he heard her. Since the team had the day off none of them bothered to come to the garage. The only reason Paige was there was because of paperwork.

 _I remember the smell of your car_

 _Yeah, we drive full speed_

 _Your lips on mine_

 _Giving me butterflies_

Paige was in the kitchen singing with her headphones in. He could tell because when he stood at the door of the kitchen, she didn't notice him. Walter just stood there, watching her for a minute.

How stupid, young, and naive

Thinking these thrills could turn real

I believed

Borrowed time

How could I not see

That although you never leave

That shit don't work for me

Walter thought that was the first time he ever truly heard Paige swear. But he remained there and was listening to the lyrics she was signing. He could tell it was a song about lost love. He wondered if she was thinking about Drew when she sang this, since he was her lost love.

No, I won't be your lover after midnight

Waiting for you dusk till dawn

Don't wanna share you

Boy, I double dare you

Tell me I'm the only one

No, I won't run for cover in the moonlight

I don't need a part-time love

Don't wanna share you

No, it's isn't fair

I want it all or I want none

Tell me am I the only one

Who wants to be the only one

I got to be the only one you come for

Tell me, am I the only one

She turned around after those lyrics and saw Walter. She quickly took her ear phones out and turned red as a tomato as Walter smiled at her.

Paige: How long have you been there?

Walter: Not long... You're really good, how come you don't sing as often?

Paige: It's just something I like to do to pass time, in secret.

Paige kept blushing, and turned back around to finish lunch. She offered Walter the sandwich she made, and he took it.

Walter: You really should sing more often, I find your voice quite relaxing.

Paige: Thanks Walter and I'll try.

With that she left the kitchen to go back to her desk. Walter just stood there and just stared at her. She was an angel, and a talented one at that. He hoped she would continue to sing more often, just like he said. He did find her voice quite relaxing.


	2. Sick

Little sick fic. I don't own scorpion.

Paige felt like hell. When she woke up, she had a huge headache, and her joints were hurting. But nonetheless, she got up, gave Ralph his breakfast, and got ready to go to work. On the way to the garage, Ralph commented on how pale she looked, but she simply told him she was fine. When they got to the garage, Paige's desk chair was screaming her name. She felt so relieved when she sat down, she didn't even notice the stares the team we're giving her. When Cabe called saying there were no cases, most of the team left to take advantage of the free day. Paige not wanting to get up, just kept working on her paperwork. After about 30 minutes she started feeling dizzy. Walter approached her and asked, "Paige are you okay, you look a bit pale."

"Yea I'm fine don't worry about me Walter." She answered with a weak smile. Walter wasn't all too confident with her answer, so he he simply asked her if she could come help him with something. She agreed and began to get up, but when her feet touched the floor, her legs gave out, causing her to collapse. Thank god Walter was there just in time to catch her from hitting the floor. He felt her head, and said, "Paige, you have a fever. Come on you need to rest." He slowly helped her up the stairs to the loft, and had her lay down in his bed. She quickly fell asleep, and Walter just pulled up a chair to make sure she didn't struggle with anything while she rested. He eventually fell asleep, but not before Paige woke up for a bit asking him to lay with her. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him before falling asleep. Soon after he fell asleep too, and it was the best night he ever slept.


	3. Morning

**A/N thank to everyone for the reviews, I'm working on a long chapter right now, but until I finish it, I'm uploading this little one I already had written. Again I say I don't own scorpion or its characters. All reviews are welcome. I thought this would be a cute one shot, so here it goes...**

 **Waking up:**

The sun was slowly rising as Walter woke up to see his beautiful girlfriend sleeping next to him. After their case from yesterday, she really needed her sleep. She had her head on his chest, and an arm wrapped around his torso, while he had both his arms wrapped around her. It was still very early in the morning, at the most 5 a.m., he debated getting up but could not convince himself to pry his eyes away from the sleeping beauty. He always watched her as she slept, he thought she looked like an angel as the light just complemented her beauty. Soon he felt her shift and look up at him, looking really confused. "Good morning, quick question, how did I get here?" She asked. Walter chuckled and said, "Morning, I carried you up here after you passed out in the van on our way back." She simply smiled and relaxed into him as she said, "Thank you, I didn't want to fall asleep in the van, but the case from yesterday really wore me out." Walter thought back to their last case. It really was a tough one, it was a bank robbery and the perp almost got away. If Paige hadn't chased him almost 2 miles, he would of gotten away. "I still can't believe you chased the guy for 2 miles..." Walter said amazed. Paige recalled the adrenaline rush she felt while chasing the guy for such a long distance. Once she was able to catch him, and Cabe arrested him, she was exhausted, she just climbed into the van after drinking a water bottle and just passed out. Paige laughed at the recollection and just said, "Somebody had to chase him, and I didn't think it was going to be Sylvester." Walter laughed at this and pulled her closer to him. He didn't believe in luck, but damn, how did he score such a beautiful and tactful woman like Paige. As he was thinking about this, he realized that Paige's breathing had evened out and she had fallen back asleep. He couldn't blame her though, she needed her rest. Even he couldn't run 2 miles and not be exhausted afterwards. As she snuggled into him in her sleep, Walter relaxed and he too slowly fell back asleep.


	4. Undercover

**A/N: Again I don't own scorpion. I'm currently working on another story while writig this one, I'll have a sneak peek at the bottom. Also I am HUMAN there are bound to be small mistakes, so please don't hate. Reviews are welcomed, so are ideas for the next one shot!**

Undercover:

Paige: Do I have to?

Toby: Yes if you go in and flirt a bit with Gunter he'll think you're interested, take you back to his condo, and you can get a good look at the car he drives so we know where the bomb will be.

Paige: I don't like this idea...

Cabe: Too bad, your doing it, now go get ready.

Paige sulked off and went to go change into a dress appropriate for clubbing. Toby handed her a dress he borrowed from Hetty. Once she put it on, she felt scared.

Paige: I look like a wannabe prostitute.

Toby: That's the point!

Paige shot him a death glare. The last thing she wanted was for this guy to really fall for her. Walter and Happy suddenly burst in, saying the sound equipment was set. Happy went off to talk with Toby, while Walter just stared at Paige. She looked REALLY good in that dress, heck he was just wishing he was Gunter right now.

Walter: Paige you look amazing in that dress.

Paige: Thank you Walter.

She slowly turned away blushing as red as a tomato. Cabe then told her he got her on the VIP list, and that it was time to go. She, Walter, and Toby piled into the van, and drove off to the club. Paige was practically shaking the entire time. She's never done a solo undercover before, of course she was nervous. Walter took his girlfriends hand and squeezed it gently, hoping it would calm her a bit.

Walter: Remember, we'll be right outside the entire time. If he makes a wrong move I'll be in there before you blink.

He reassured her by also giving her a kiss on the cheek. They got to the club, and Paige went out of the van and entered the club. She immediately saw Gunter sitting at the bar, she took a seat next to him and ordered a martini. He instantly took notice of her, and began the small talk.

Gunter: Well hello there, I haven't seen you around here before. You new in town?

Paige: Yea sorta, I just got back from traveling a bit.

In her ear she heard Toby say,

*Toby: that's good, making him think that you're new in town, and that you don't know anything.*

Gunter: Wow interesting, can I buy you a drink?

Paige: Sure what harm done in one drink right?

She giggled, and continued talking with Gunter. It wasn't until she was done with the drink he bought her he asked if she wanted to leave with him. She agreed and asked where his car was?

Gunter: oh it's out back, it's a classic so I can't park it in the street.

Paige simply nodded and stood up. She felt really dizzy, and she was sure it wasn't from the alcohol. He led her outside to the back alley of club, and suddenly pinned her up against the wall with a strong grip on her neck, and a wild look in his eyes.

Gunter: You actually think I didn't notice you were a cop. Please how stupid do you think I am?

He then took her comm out of her ear and said into it

Gunter: You thought you could trick me, so to teach you a lesson I'm going to have a little fun with one of your own.

Gunter then smashed the comm into the wall. She was now sure he put something in her drink, because she could barely stay conscious. She felt him kissing her and touching her in ways she didn't want to be touched. She started screaming for help, but Gunter then punched her telling her to keep quiet, but she wouldn't. She kept screaming and screaming until Gunter smashed her head into the wall. She was starting to lose consciousnesses fast, but before Gunter delivered the final blow, he was tackled to the ground, by whom she assumed was Cabe. She then felt a pair of warm hands grab her, and hold her. When she looked up to see, she saw it was her boyfriend.

Paige: Thank You...

She then slipped into unconsciousness. Walter shook her and begged her to wake up, but she wouldn't. Toby then came and did a quick check up on her.

Toby: Just a few bruises, I don't think she has a concussion but she hit her head pretty hard there. Plus with that roofie he slipped her, I'm not surprise she fell unconscious. But she'll be fine.

Walter just kept staring at her. She was so brave, she endured so much during these last few moments, and she still kept fighting. He was so proud of her. He quietly got up and carried her bridal style back to the van. He got into the back seat and laid Paige down so her head was in his lap. Once Toby and Cabe got back they drove back to the garage where again Walter carried Paige into their room, and tucked her into their bed. He then laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as he drifted off to sleep.

It was about 3 am when Walter woke up startled. Paige was screaming in her sleep.

Walter: Paige its me, Walter. Your safe now babe, your okay. Come on, wake up.

He quietly whispered into her ear while holding her. She suddenly woke up with a jump and was breathing rapidly. She also had tears running down her face. She then turned to look at Walter and she collapsed into his arms sobbing. Walter simply held her against him, whispering that everything was okay and other sweet reassurances. She quickly calmed back down, but didn't fall asleep.

Paige: All I keep thinking of is what could have happened... I'm sorry...

Walter: It's okay Paige, after what you just went through. It's okay to feel this way. You have nothing to be sorry about.

Walter told her as he kissed her cheek. He ran his hands through her hair a couple times and that lulled her to sleep. Walter pressed up against her and held her in his arms. He was going to make sure she got through this, and if anything he was going to make sure she knew that he loved her. With that thought in mind he went back to sleep.

 **A/N my friend Raine gave me the ending so credits to her. Here's a sneak peek of my other story called Accident... let me** **know if you like it. Reviews are welcome.**

 **Sneek Peek: The Accident**

It was early in the morning when Cabe came in with a case. Paige had recently walked in with Ralph in tow. I ruffled his hair, and just smiled at Paige. I am still having a hard time expressing my feelings to Paige, but I'm working on it. Paige smiled back and went to greet the rest of the team. Ralph asked me for a math problem for him to solve, I gladly gave him one that would keep him busy while Cabe explained the case. It was a simple cut and dry, find two hackers type of case. Twenty minutes tops. I then announced we all get ready to leave, and as soon as I said that, Ralph's carpool came for him. I smiled at Ralph and told him to have a good day. As soon as everyone was ready, we all piled into the van and headed towards the location of the case. It wasn't very far, but it still took a while to get there with all the traffic. After we got there we were faced with director Molina and a bunch of other armed security guards. She then turned around and said, "okay team, we got two hackers from the NSA who are selling national secrets to international unfriendlies. We know what we're looking for, so let's find them." After her little pep talk, she left in a van. The team and I started to get to work. After decoding a few layers of security, I was able to pin point who, but something that struck up as odd was that the plan couldn't be handled by two people, it had to be at least 3. I then downloaded all the information to a flash drive and handed it to Paige, I gave her the keys to the van and told her to drive over to headquarters and to hand this to Molina. She walked out quickly with the keys, as I turned around to keep working. It wasn't until exactly 28 seconds later I heard the screeching of tires and a crash...

 **Hope you guys liked the sneak peek, it's going to be a major waige story!**


	5. The question

**A/N: I do not own scorpion or its characters. I am HUMAN so I'm bound to make mistakes while writing. All reviews are welcome.**

 **NOTICE: This may be my last story. I have been receiving very negative private messages on my writing, and so based on how this piece goes, I may quit writing all together. Just to let you know, telling people that they are terrible writers and that they're ideas are stupid behind a screen name is a form of bullying and I will not stand for it.**

With all that said... On with the story. BTW: I forgot to mention, this is after a sun of a gun... Go watch it it's great.

Once Walter, Paige, and Ralph got back to the garage from dinner, Ralph fell asleep on the couch. Paige was about to pick him up and carry him to the car, but Walter intervened.

"Here let me, you're already carrying a lot of stuff."

He said as he easily lifted Ralph up into his arms. Paige thanked him and she walked to her car with Walter close behind. After settling Ralph into the seat and buckling him in, Paige turned to face Walter.

"You know you never answered my question, were you telling the truth when you said I had a lovely voice?" She asked. Walter looked at her for a minute before answering.

"Yes. I was telling the truth, but like I said it doesn't matter, it was a compliment either way." He smiled at her as a faint blush bloomed across her face.

"Thank you Walter. That makes me feel happy knowing you liked it." She said as she laced her fingers with his. Walter looked into her coffee colored eyes and said,

"I'm glad. You should probably head home, it's late, and you need your rest, especially after today." He opened the car door for her and motioned for Paige to get inside.

Before she climbed in, she quickly brushed a small kiss to Walters cheek and whispered to him to have a good night. He stood there stunned as she closed the door and drove off. He could still feel the heat of her lips on his cheek as he walked back into the garage and into the loft. Once he was in the privacy of the loft, he allowed himself to smile and think about Paige, and how he really did have feelings for her. He quickly changed into his pajamas, and fell asleep thinking about Paige, and how one day, he hoped she old become his.

 **A/N Hope you liked it.**


	6. Nightmares

**A/N: I do not own scorpion, and will never. I'm not gonna lie, I got this idea after reading professional colleagues by Writer Freak, so go check that out. Reviews are welcome!**

It was very late, 11 pm almost. Paige had to finish some paperwork so she let Ralph help her boyfriend, Walter, with some experiment he was working on in the loft. Walter, as always was happy to be working with Ralph, he loved the boy just as much as he loved Paige, but when the 10 year olds yawns began to become consistent he realized it was time to put an end to the experiment. Walter led Ralph to his makeshift room, which he installed after Paige and him started dating and started spending the night. He quietly read to him until he fell asleep.

Afterwards Walter went to his board and started organizing until he saw the clock. It was late and he was surprised the Paige didn't stop them sooner. Then he realized something bigger, he hadn't heard Paige for most of the night. Concerned, Walter quietly jogged to the banister of the loft and looked over. Paige's desk light was still on but it didn't light much in the dark garage. After adjusting his eyes to the darkness, Walter saw Paige laying her head in her arms. Assuming she fell asleep, Walter quietly went down the stairs of the loft but stopped mid step when he saw Paige shaking, as if she was crying. She was also mumbling things but Walter couldn't understand. As he got closer, he started to decipher what Paige was saying.

"No please, Walter! Please don't leave me! Please! Walter! No! No!" She started to cry but remained asleep. Walter was frozen in shock.

'How long had she been having nightmares? Why didn't she tell me?' He thought. He instantly thought it was probably about one of their previous cases. Walter really hated seeing Paige upset, so to see her in so much distress while sleeping was hard. Walter suddenly realized the Paige was getting louder, not wanting her to wake Ralph, he quickly decided it would be best to wake her up. He quietly grabbed her hand and started whispering to her,

"Paige wake up, I'm okay love, I'm fine. Paige wake up." He also started shaking her too, but she wouldn't wake up. She in fact got louder.

"No! No! Please! Leave him alone! Why him! WALTER! No! Please don't die!" She yelled. Walter heart tore in half, but that just made him realize how much more important it was to wake her. He began to shake her a bit harder, and kept trying to wake her up.

"Paige I'm okay. You need to wake up. It's only a nightmare. Love, please!" He said. Finally she opened her eyes and jumped up. Her breathing was labored and there were tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them and looked at Walter with a fake smile.

"Oh Walter, sorry it was a bad dream, don't worry I'm fin-" she didn't get to finish as Walter cut her off with a kiss. Paige had to complaints but was very surprised. When he pulled away he pulled her towards him and simply held her. He then quietly whispered into her hair,

"You're not fine. Paige why didn't you tell me about these nightmares? They seem to torment you to the extent where I have to physically wake you up. How long have you had them?" Walter was near tears on seeing Paige in so much distress. But even he knew that the brain was a complex thing that not even he could control entirely.

"I've had them for a while now. I usually get them every few months. The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to worry. But I also never thought that I would get one while here at the garage. I'm kind of embarrassed about them, I mean with what we do on a regular basis I should be used to what happens in my nightmares, but they still happen, and I can't help but think about what would happen if I lost you." Paige then looked down to avoid his gaze.

Walter was processing all that she said. She was ashamed of these because it made her look weak? That was not okay with him, he always made sure Paige was okay after a tough case, but for her to leave out that her mind would stimulate these images where things wouldn't be okay, that was just too much.

Walter quietly stood up, and pulled Paige's arm so she would get up too. Walter swiftly turned off her desk lamp and led her to their bedroom. He then helped Paige change, as if she couldn't do it herself, but She wasn't complaining. Paige still wasn't making eye contact with him, so when they were both ready for bed, Walter gently grabbed her chin with his hand so she was looking at him, and then leaned down and gave Paige a slow and loving kiss. He decided that they could talk about her dreams later, but first he wanted to re assure Paige that he was alive and okay.

Walter slowly kissed his way down her jawline and to her neck. Paige had a sensitive spot in the area where her shoulder met her neck, and Walter would always focus on that area when kissing her neck. She quietly moaned as he sucked on the skin. He then started leading them to his bed where Walter the released her neck, looked her lovingly in the eyes and whispered,

"Love, I'm alive and okay. It's okay to have nightmares, hell I have them sometimes too, but you shouldn't keep them in. If they bother you, then you should tell me. I can help you get through them. I know a normal person would usually ask you if you want to talk about it, but right now I just want to prove to you that I'm here, with you, and not going anywhere." He then kissed her on the mouth while leaning her towards the bed. Once Paige's back hit the mattress, Walter towered over her and kissed every little detail on her upper body. He started from her lips to her neck to her shoulder and down her arms to her fingers. Then he would go back up in reverse order and do the other side of her body.

Paige slowly began to close her eyes and just relished in the feeling of Walters lips on her skin. Once he repeated the process a couple of times and Paige was finally about to fall asleep, he gently kissed her on the lips then lowered himself next to her, gathering her body in his arms. Paige then turned to face him in his arm and gave him a loving kiss before whispering a simple thank you, and then she fell asleep.

Walter smiled and looked at her completely peaceful face until he himself felt the pull of sleep getting to him. With one final kiss her his girlfriends lips, he fell asleep, knowing that Paige would probably not have another nightmare soon.


	7. Drowning

A/N - I don't own scorpion. Reviews are welcome but no roasts.

Summary: The team is on a case, so far the entire team minus Paige went to follow a lead while Paige stayed at a witnesses house... And we'll start from their.

Paige was sitting in the shady portion of the huge backyard with a pool. The owner of the house was a key witness to a theft of high tech security, and by the looks of it made a lot of money. The witness, Darien, suddenly came out and offered her a glass of water. Paige gladly took it and drank it. It had a perculiar taste to it but she just guessed it as from the tap. They engaged in small talk until Paiges phone rang indicating that Walter was calling her. She excused herself and answered.

"Hello? Walter?"

"Paige! Where are you?" He responded. Walters voice sounded frantic.

"I'm in the yard with Darien. Why?" She asked.

"OK. Paige, Darien is the culprit. We dug into his history and he is wanted for theft as armed robbery. You can't let him suspect you of knowing this. Cabe and I are about 5 minute away. Try to get away from him" Paige quickly processed this information until she realized that she was getting dizzy. She turned around a bit and noticed Darien moving closer to her.

"Walter I think he knows. I think he put something in my drink... Walter get here fast." She said before she passed out. Walter started yelling her name, and when she didn't respond he began to fear the worst and told Cabe to speed up. Walter instantly began to feel guilty for leaving paige alone, and promised himself he wouldn't do it again. They quickly arrived to the house and busted through the yard door. There they were met with the sight of paige unconscious by the pool and Darien holding a gun aimed at them.

"Darien, its over. Put the gun down and step away from Paige." Walter tried to reason with him. Honestly trying to get the sicko away from Paige's unconscious form. Darien simply laughed and said,

"I'm not going to prison. I will be dead before it happens and I'll take one of you with me" with that said, he shoved paige into the pool with his foot and started shooting at Cabe and Walter. Walter ducked behind a chair as Cabe kept shooting until finally Darien was shot down. Relieved that there was no more immediate danger he quickly remembered something, 'Paige is in the pool'

Walter quickly shed off his jacket and dove in after her. He quickly got a grip on her wrist and lugged her back up. He then carried her out of the pool. As he set Paige down Cabe put his ear to her chest. She wasn't breathing. Cave then started to perform chest compressions while instructing walter what to do.

"Walter! Tilt her head back and open her mouth. Then on 3 breath into her mouth." Walter did what Cabe told him. He kept looking at Paige's lifeless body with fear. I wasn't until Walter heard Cabe counting that he was brought back into reality and realized he had to give Paige mouth to mouth. Walter quickly plugged her nose and breathed into her. In Walters mind he just kept thinking 'this has to work'

Him and Cabe repeated the proccess a few times until Paige gasped and started to throw up water. As soon as she caught her breath and was breathing normally again, Walter pulled her into the tightest embrace ever. He then kissed her forehead and rocked her gently. He was so worried.

"Paige I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you" walter whispered against her forehead. He whispered.

"Its fine walter, I'm okay. A bit woozy but okay." Paige said as she melted into Walters embrace. Walter kept rocking her and soon noticed that Paige fell asleep in his arms. Soon Cabe came up to him and said,

"Darien has been taken care of, Happy, Toby, and Sly have already gone home. Do you need help moving Paige into the van?".

"No I got her, can you call Ralph and let him know that everything is okay?" Walter asked. Cabe nodded and went to pull up the van. Moving Paige so she was secure in his arms, he gently lifted her up and walked into the van. Instead of going to the front seat, Walter got in to the back seat with Paige and held her in his lap.

When they finally pulled into the garage Paige was already dry and Walter quietly carried Paige into his room and laid her down genty on his bed. He then pulled up a chair and sat next to her, holding her hand I his. A few minutes later, he heard his door creep open and saw Ralph standing there with worry in his eyes. Walter signaled him to come over. Ralph silently obeyed and quickly climbed on the bed and gave his mom a hug. He then whispered to walter,

"Thank you walter, you saved my mom" Ralph then climbed off the bed and gave Walter a hug.

"I'm going to stay with Cabe tonight, so tell her not to worry about me." He smiled, then left the room. Waltr was lost in his thoughts until a voice pulled him out.

"He's right. I would be dead if you hadn't brought me back. I owe you a lot Walter." Paige said quietly. Her head still pounded and she was sure she was going to pass out a minute now, but she first wanted to get this behind her with Walter.

"Paige you don't owe me anything, I didn't even think twice when I jumped into the pool after you. I almost lost you today, Im not going to risk it again." With that said, Walter leaned over and gently kissed Paige on the lips. Before the kiss could become deeper, Walter pulled away and Paige sighed.

"Will you lay with me Walter? Please? I know you don't like physical contact that much but I just need to feel someone close to me." She silently whispered. Walter nodded, slipped off his shoes, and slid into bed with her. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. All he wanted was to feel we next to him. Alive and warm.

A/N: That's it. Let me know if you guys have any other ideas of what I should write for Waige. Kisses - IDK.A


	8. I love You

**A/N: I do not own scorpion, but reviews are welcome.**

 **I literally cried at the end of the season finale. I kept screaming "why" at my TV for a good 20 minutes. This is what should have happened...**

It took 8 hours but Walter finally made it to Lake Tahoe. He walked inside the hotel that he reserved and went to the front desk,

"Hi I'm looking for Paige Dineen and Tim Armstrong's room?" He asked. The lady looked at him through her thick rimmed glasses.

"Ah yes, the room was taken, but the man that was with her left 30 minutes ago. The women just walked to the garden area through those doors." She said as she pointed to 2 huge glass doors that led outside. He quickly thanked her and started for those doors. He was wondering why Tim left, he basically gave Paige to him and he left her. He was going to get to the bottom of this, but first he needed to find Paige.

As Walter went outside he instantly spotted Paige, she was sitting on a bench in the far corner of the gardens, secluded, with her head down and her back to him. He quietly walked over to her but slowly so he wouldn't startle her. He was about to call out until he heard her mumble,

"Why the hell am I such an idiot." He immediately intervened.

"You're not an idiot!" He exclaimed. She quickly turned to him startled. She then wiped her cheeks with her hands trying to get rid of the evidence that she was crying. It broke Walters heart to see her cry, Paige always kept a strong face, so to see her broken and fragile was very unsettling.

"Walter what are you doing here?" She asked. He looked at her and was struggling to let the words out. He quietly sat next to her and looked down at his lap, thinking how to phrase what he needed to say. He just decided that he needed to get it over with.

"Paige when you left I still had something that needed to be said..." He began but Paige cut him off.

"Actually, No, Walter, I don't know if I want to hear about how love is destabilizing and jeopardizes the team. I don't want to hear about how you believe you have no feelings and that emotions are a waste of time. LastIy I don't want to hear about how you and I can't have a relationship because you don't think it's possible." She said with a cold and hurt tone. Walter then knew he went too far with pushing her away. She was done, and he could tell she was ready to move on because what she wanted as he said was not possible. But Walter wasn't going to give up. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he cut her off. He crashed his lips to hers and gave her a passionate and loving kiss. Paige was still at first but then melted into the kiss as she placed her hands on his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

When the need for air became necessary, Walter pulled away first and rested his forehead against Paige's.

"Paige, I love you. And I'm sorry. I know I pushed you away and led you to believe that I didn't care, but it's not true. You're always on my mind and I often find myself thinking why I was doing what I was doing. You're my everything Paige, you and Ralph. I need you both in my life, I love you both, and even though I don't deserve you, I hope you can forgive me for pushing you away." He whispered quietly. Paige yet again had tears streaming down her face but for a completely different reason. She was so happy that Walter felt the same way for her. She quickly close the distance between them and gave him a loving kiss.

"I forgive you Walter, you have no idea how much you mean to me, and I'm so happy that you feel the same way. I love you Walter." She said as she kissed him again. They stayed out in the garden for another hour or so before they retired to the suite Walter booked. On their way there with Walters arm wrapped protectively about Paige's waist did he ask

"By the way, what happened to Tim? The lady at the front desk said he left?" Paige looked guiltily to the ground

"Yea, we kinda fought. He kept asking me why I was so down and then he figured out that I loved you, and left. He was more upset than mad. I felt so guilty because I only went out with him because I thought you didn't want me, and he figured that out too." She said. Walter quietly kissed her forehead and said,

"Well he's a damn fool. There is no way in hell I couldn't want you, and if he couldn't see that your special, then it's better that he left." Walter said proudly. Paige simply laughed and led him to the suite, where she was sure she was about to have the best weekend with Walter.

 **A/N: Well there you have it. I am still crying about the season finale and I hope it will pick up where it left off and not time jump. Reviews are welcome.**


	9. The Roof

**A/N : I don't own scorpion. I got a lot of suggestions to do Paige confessing her feelings, so here it goes. Im usually all over the place, so forgive me.**

I'm currently working on studying for AP exams so it will be a while before I can update again, but I will update **the Accident** and **Perfect Just the Way you Are** soon...

 **Reviews are welcome.**

It was an ordinary Wednesday, no cases so it was really let loose. Paige was walking to the roof to do some reading there. For some odd reason, Paige loved being up out in the open when spending her free time. She slowly opened the door with her book and iced tea in hand and felt the suns ray hit her skin. She quietly settled on the couch and began to get lost in the world of her romance novel. She didn't know how much time had passed until Walter placed his hand on her shoulder to pull her out of whatever daze she was in. She smiled and said,

"Hey Walter, what's up?

" I was just curious where you were and then I remembered you usually come up here when you have free time." He responded

"Oh well you found me, what do you need?" Paige asked curiously

"I just wanted to talk to you about Scorpions co worker Fraternization rule. I want to reimburse it . I realized that relationships are truly tearing this team apart." He said hastly. A thousand thoughts crossed Paige's head at that time.

'He doesn't want us to date? I just hoped! Uh why does he have to play with my heart.' Paige felt like crying, but keeping a straight face Paige simply nodded,

"Oh well that's unfortunate... Better go tell Toby and Happy" She said sadly. With that Walter nodded and walked out of the roof. When Paige was sure he was out of hearing distance, she collapsed on the couch and started to silently cry.

"Why does he have to play with my heart. I swear! Why can't he see that I care for him...its not fair. I know he wants to have relationships, but why not with me?" At this point Paige was sobbing. She hasn't cried as hard as this since Drew left her and Ralph. She did not like the feeling of heartbreak.

Unknownst to Paige, Walter was standing right outside the roof door. He felt his chest constrict when he heard Paige. He heard every word she said and was feeling guilty. He originally was going up to the roof to ask Paige out but he panicked and said what he didn't mean. He was such a moron. Paige was at this point sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. He quietly approached her and kneeled in front of her.

"Paige..." He said quietly. She immediately stiffened and looked away from him, trying to wipe her tears. Walter grabbed her hands to stop her. She wouldn't look him in the face, he figured she was embarrassed. She wasn't going to say anything so he might as well.

"Paige I'm sorry, Im a moron. I came up here to tell you something different bu-" that's when Paige cut him off.

"No Walter, you don't need to apologize, but why? You know how I feel about you, and for the last few weeks I thought you felt the same. But if you can't love me like I love you, then you shouldn't have strung me along." She yelled.

"Yo-you l-love me!" He stuttered. He never imagined those words have an impact on him.

"God Walter yes! I love you, for a genius you are an idiot! Its obvious to everyone but you, but I guess that's okay since you don't feel the same for me. I can't believe I was so stupid and bli-" Walter then cut her off.

He crashed his lips to hers and kisses her with so much passion. Paige was shocked to say the least, Walter, the man who just said that he didn't want them to be a thing, was kissing her. It took Paige a few seconds, but she eventually melted into the kiss. Walter, unlike their first kiss, was not afraid to touch her. He wrapped his arms around Paige's waist and pulled her impossibly closer to him as Paige wrapped her arms around his neck. Walter pulled back slightly, only to bring his mouth to her neck and carass it sweetly with his lips and tounge. Paige moaned softly and leaned her head to the side to give Walter better access. He gladly took advantage as he gently sucked, marking her lightly. When Walter was satisfied with his work, he pulled back and leaned his forehead to Paiges, gasping softly.

"I love you too Paige, please don't say your stupid, if any one is stupid, it's me because I was originally coming up here to ask you out, then I began to panic and my mind went into overload, and I said something I didn't mean. I love you Paige. I have for a very long time and if you'll let me, I will try my best to make you happy and feel the love you deserve. So What I'm basically trying to ask is, Paige will you be mine?" Walter said timidly. Paige looked at him for about 30 seconds until she gently kissed him.

"You know you never had to ask. I have always been yours, I was just waiting until you were ready to be mine. I know you Walter, you don't have to change to make me happy. I fell in love with you as you are. And I love you." She said. Ready to leap at him again, but Walter beat her to it. He gently leaned in and gave her a warming and loving kiss. When he pulled away he sat on the couch and Paige laid on his lap, he gently stroked her hair as she looked out to the sunset, having a feeling that everything is going to turn out okay.


End file.
